Good Morning Honey
by readaholicgirl09
Summary: Sock wakes Jonathan up with a kiss every morning. Every time Jonathan sputters a "what the hell man" Sock replied with a "Good morning Honey."


A/N: got this little nugget of an idea from a anon headcanon posted from fyeahwelcometohell

enjoy!

* * *

**Good Morning Honey**

* * *

Day One

Jonathan was strumming his guitar letting his fingers slide over the strings. He was relaxed; he was comfortable. And suddenly he felt a pressure on his lips when there _clearly_ shouldn't be. Jonathan panicked dropping his guitar on the floor as he swatted in front of his face and suddenly was pulled out of his dream and opened his eyes to see Sock's mischievous green eyes smiling down at him.

The second thing that registered to Jonathan was that that phantom touch in his dream was Sock kissing him. Jonathan swatted at Sock as he wiped his lips with his comforter sputtering, "what the hell man!"

And the demon that Sock was only gave a stupid impish grin and said, "Good morning, Honey."

Scowling at Sock, Jonathan pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom annoyed of the day already.

* * *

Day Two

Jonathan didn't think Sock would try the same stunt again and was pulled out of his dream just like yesterday as he stuttered incoherencies. Managing to at least say what the hell to Sock who only replied with the same impish grin of good morning.

Sock had found a new way to annoy Jonathan and throw him off for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Day Nine

"Seriously, dude, _what _the hell." Jonathan sputtered as he wiped his mouth again feeling vaguely annoyed that Sock _still_ kept waking him up this way.

Sock just grinned, that stupid impish grin, and slyly said, "Good morning Honey."

Getting out of bed in a huff, Jonathan marched himself to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Day Seventeen

"This cannot keep going on." Jonathan mumbled to himself as he laid down face first into his pillow as he tried going to sleep.

As much as he didn't like sleeping on his stomach Jonathan did just so in the morning Sock wouldn't kiss him awake. And really, why was that still happening, it's been more than two weeks now.

He woke with Sock pressing his lips whispering good morning.

Jonathan turned his face away to his pillow pissed off at himself for turning around in his sleep. "Go away, it's a Saturday."

Hearing his demon laughed, Jonathan was relieved that Sock left him alone… for now. He had come up with _something_ to getting Sock to stop.

* * *

Day Twenty-One

Jonathan didn't fight it. Even in sleep he knew when to expect those lips pressing to his own. The blond teen just accepted them as his blue eyes opened slowly as he ran his right hand through his bed hair before sitting up.

"Good morning Honey."

"Mornin'," Jonathan yawned before stretching. Standing up he made his way to the bathroom getting ready for school. If the teen paid any attention so early in waking up he might've noticed a confused demon looking at his retreating back.

* * *

Day Twenty-Eight

This morning's kiss was a pleasant one. Jonathan melted into it and thought it wasn't such a bad way to wake up. Opening his eyes he saw a sunny Sock grinning, "Good morning Honey."

"Mornin' Sock," Jonathan replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Rubbing his face, Jonathan managed to peak at his demon's smile as he got the flaps of his hat and pulled them to his face. Standing up, Jonathan smiled fondly walking to the bathroom making sure Sock didn't see his face.

When he got back to his room he looked up at Sock, "Do you even sleep? How are you always awake before me?"

Sock glanced back at him from looking at one of his posters on the wall. "I always woke up early when I was alive. You know, 'the early bird catches the worm'."

"Right," Jonathan nodded not really buying it but not having much time to ask further. Grabbing his headphones and bag he went downstairs to grab his breakfast and went out to wait for the bus. Sock trailing behind him.

* * *

Day Thirty

Jonathan sighed when he was woken up this morning. Sock cheerfully says his usual, "Good morning Honey." Which just makes the sleepy teen smile and turn to his side getting comfortable in bed again.

"It's Friday, don't you need to get ready for school?" Sock asked as he saw his human charge getting comfortable to go back to sleep.

"Don't need to," he replied, "Three day weekend. I don't have school today so let me sleep in, 'kay?"

"But that's boring," Sock pouted.

"Then get some sleep," Jonathan mumbled.

"I'm not sleepy though, "Sock protested before giving an audible yawn.

Jonathan turn his head to the side, "Yeah right. Have you been getting enough sleep these past few weeks?" when Sock smiled sheepishly, he had to roll his eyes. Of course Sock wouldn't've. Pulling his comforter up he told Sock to hop in and let them both get some rest.

Sock only hesitated for a moment before going underneath Jonathan's blankets and snuggling in. In a few minutes both human and demon were sound asleep.

* * *

Day Thirty-One

On Saturday, Jonathan was the first to wake up. Sock was facing the blond, peacefully and blissfully asleep. And because the blue eyed teen couldn't help but pay Sock with the same coin the demon had subjected him through for over a month, Jonathan leaned down and kissed his demon awake.

"Wha happ'n?" Sock slurred rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning Honey," Jonathan chirped with an impish grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it, don't forget to comment. I'd like to hear from y'all :)


End file.
